unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Joe Maloney
Joe maloney1.jpg|Joe Maloney in 1967 Joe maloney5 age.jpg|Age Progression of Joe Real Name: Joseph Michael Maloney Aliases: Joe Wanted For: Murder Missing Since: July 25, 1986 Case Details: In March 1967, twenty-seven-year-old June Fisk Maloney of Rochester, New York, left her husband, Joe, after five years of emotional and physical abuse. In an informal agreement, she assumed custody of their two children and he was allowed to visit them whenever he wanted. This break-up was apparently not handled amicably. A couple of months later, Joe visited a friend named Neal Dunkleberg, an amateur chemist, and asked him if he could have some poison, which he claimed he needed to kill a dog that was going through his garbage. Neal was suspicious of the fact that the poison he was interested in was odorless, colorless, and hard to trace. Neal did not allow him to use it and was alerted to the fact that he may have had a more sinister motive than killing a dog. As a result, Neal ordered his wife, mother, and children to stay away from his basement lab unless he was there and that no one was to be admitted without his permission, especially Joe. However, while they were on vacation, Joe was able to manipulate Neal's sister, who was house-sitting, in order to get the poison. Two weeks later, June arrived at Joe's house for their son's fifth birthday party, and surprisingly they both had been on good terms. He is believed to have given her a drink laced with the poison. The next day, her friend, Wanda Mordenga, arrived at her apartment to find Joe and a doctor there because she was ill. The doctor believed that she had food poisoning, but she believed that her illness was caused by something else. Wanda felt that Joe was acting suspiciously. The next day, she lapsed into a coma and was immediately hospitalized, but the doctors had no idea what the reason was. Joe tried to convince the doctor and Wanda that June was depressed and decided to commit suicide, which only added suspicion as most comas are not self-induced, but a naturally occurring bodily function. She never regained consciousness. She died on June 5, 1967, and an autopsy revealed that she had ingested the same amount of poison taken from Neal's lab, and that the one in her system matched the chemical composition of the odorless, colorless one stolen from him. Four hours after June's death, Joe was arrested for her murder. On September 11, 1967, he was convicted of first-degree murder and sentenced to life in prison. Pleading insanity, he asked to be committed to the Rochester State Mental Hospital, which was granted. What police nor the courts did not know was that he had worked there as a janitor and was familiar with the layout. On September 25, 1967, less than two weeks after being admitted to the mental hospital, Joe escaped and disappeared. Five years later in Dublin, Ireland, police were called to investigate a robbery at the home of a man named Michael O'Shea. As part of standard police procedure, he was fingerprinted in order to segregate the robbers' prints from those of the rightful owner's. However, the registered fingerprints were flagged by Interpol as belonging to Joe, a wanted international fugitive, stunning the police. However, the Irish police were not authorized to arrest him on account of no extradition treaty with the United States. In 1984, Ireland had established full diplomatic relations with the United States, and "Michael" was arrested, still denying that he was Joe. He was held at Mt. Joy Prison outside Dublin in anticipation of the forthcoming extradition request from Washington. He refused to cooperate with authorities and did not allow himself to be photographed. He also tried to escape at least twice while in custody. In 1986, the extradition law was voided. On July 25, 1986, the Irish government released him from prison. He has not been seen since. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the October 2, 1991 episode. It was also profiled on America's Most Wanted. For unknown reasons, no pictures of June were shown. Although not mentioned in the broadcast, the poison used by Joe was "wood alcohol" or methanol. Results: Wanted. Today, Joe would be in his early eighties. When he was last seen, he was 6 feet, 2 1/2 inches tall with blue eyes, red hair, a slender build, and a scar over his right eyebrow. He is still wanted in the United States because his life sentence still stands and can't be reduced by his imprisonment in Ireland. Authorities believe that he used his contacts with the Irish Republican Army to go "underground" and hide from police. Due to how much time has passed, the authorities are speculating that he might be dead, but this is yet to be confirmed. Links: * Joe Maloney on Unsolved.com * Murder Suspect Escapes From Rochester Hospital * Hospital Escapee Object of Search * Accused poison cocktail killer nabbed in Ireland * First Man Extradited to U.S. Under Treaty With Ireland * Order Extradition of Man Accused of Murder in Buffalo * Ireland to Extradite Man for Trial in U.S. * Bail hearing for Maloney in Dublin today * Maloney bail hearing adjourned * Irish Ruling Aids U.S. Fugitive * Irish officials shift Maloney to tougher jail * Ireland frees Maloney * Ireland tightens net on suspect in 1967 Gates slaying * Police search for Maloney is on again * One fugitive down the tube // FBI focusing on six more of America's most wanted * Irish American man murdered his wife and fled to Dublin (2015 Irish Central Article) * June Maloney on Find a Grave ---- Category:New York Category:Ireland Category:1967 Category:1986 Category:Murder Category:Escape Category:Wanted